One step forward, two steps back
by Forever.Equinoxx
Summary: We took sixteen years to become friends Draco Malfoy; but it may take an eternity to become anything more.


"Fallon," a boy with flaming crimson hair and pale green eyes yelled after a girl; both the spitting image of each other. "Faaaalloooon. Stop walking away!" he yelled loudly.

"Oh Aiden, it's you," Fallon said unenthusiastically after she turned around to look at her twin brother, only to turn back around and keep on walking.

"Don't be like that. We're twins for Christ's sake!" Aiden called out after his sister who determinedly walked on back to the Ravenclaw tower. "I just want you to come to the welcome back party in the Slytherin common room. Unlike you, I'm being nice."

Fallon turned around and slowly walked over to Aiden and stopped in the ultimate girl pose; hands on the hips with her weight entirely on one foot. "I'm nice to people who deserve it brother dearest. You're being inconsiderate. You know how much I hate parties but you keep forcing me to them. I refuse to go. I have more important things to do," she huffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Like study for your nonexistent classes?" Fallon threw a scowl over her shoulder. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"If you stop with the rhetorical questions I'll seriously consider going, but for no more than thirty seconds." Aiden nodded. Fallon hated parties. Sure it amused her to no end holding a conversation with some drunk but she couldn't handle the sound. It gave her piercing migraines for days on end and not to mention the two steps everyone was away from sexing it up in public. "I will not go. And you can't make me!" Fallon screamed sticking her tongue out and plugging her ears. She whirled around only to run into a brick wall.

"Owwwwww….." she whined sprawling out on the floor. She sat up and was utterly surprised to see a pair of icy blue eyes looking at her. "You're like a brick wall," she whispered astonishingly, widening her eyes and looking back at him. He chuckled lightly and held his hand out to her.

"Better watch where you're going Geneva," he smirked. Fallon groaned internally, she was hoping she wouldn't have to see that until classes started.

"Later," she waved and turned on her heels.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaait just a second you. You're coming to the party. Stop being such and anti-socialite," Aiden said grabbing her arm and started dragging her toward the dungeons.

All Fallon could do was pout. She wished she was strong so she could force herself out of his grip. Why doesn't she have her wand?

A devilish smiled danced across her face as she gingerly reached into Aiden's pocket and pulled out his wand. Her smile grew bigger as she whispered, "Incendio," and pointed at her brothers cloak and she slowly counted to ten. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nin-"

"Bloody hell! Geneva you're on fire!" Draco screeched like a little girl and Aiden just stood there gob smacked. But Fallon successfully slinked away around the corner, sneaking a peek at the situation she caused. She couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"Shit, what's that spell? With the-the water….. I can't remember! Ah! Ahhhhh!" Aiden's panicked voice could be heard for miles. "Where's my wand? Malfoy you're useless!"

Is this what they call going too far? Fallon thought to herself, Naaah.

Draco's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he reached for his wand. "Augmenti!" Draco successfully killed the fire. Aiden stood unimpressed in front of him soaked from head to toe. Fallon couldn't hold her laughter any longer; she chortled. She laughed, she chortled and she cackled. She laughed so much Draco joined with her.

"Y-you HAHA loo-look li-like a a drowned heh rat!" she commented earning a high-five from Draco and a menacing glare from her twin. She did feel a bit of remorse and pulled out Aiden's wand, and with a flick of her wrist he was dry.

"You have no choice in the matter at all. You're being forced to the party," Aiden grumbled seizing his wand from her hand. Fallon didn't care anymore though, that little show would help her suffer her way through the party.

"Nice work Fallon. You deserve to be in Slytherin," Draco praised her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, Yeah. It was nothing really," she waved the matter away, as well as shrugging off his arm. "But I never knew a Malfoy was one to praise," she smiled and raised her eyebrows. Draco shrugged and Fallon walked on.

"Wait, if I'm going to a party at least let me change," she pleaded.

Aiden snorted. "Please, that is the best outfit you own and it can already be classified as old lady-ish."

Fallon frowned but regained her composure. "I could easily alter them with magic if I wanted to. I just wear reserved clothing so people like perveface over there don't get the wrong idea," she said cockily, obviously pleased with what she came up with.

"I can't argue with that. You're sister has one hell of a body," Draco purred and goosed Fallon.

"Hey bucko! Watch it. Just because you're my brother's best friend doesn't mean you won't get an incendio shot at you," she warned and turned to jog to her common room. But once again, Aiden grabbed her arm.

"You'll get clothes from Daphne or some chick when we get there. Draco grab her other arm." This time Fallon had no choice but to cooperate. 


End file.
